Waited Too Long
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: He took her love for granted... and now he regrets it. sasusaku kibasaku


Waited Too Long

DG32173

Sarah: this is gonna be fun… I think. Well, I don't own anything relating to the Naruto manga and anime. I _do_ own this story, though. SO NO STEALING! This is a one-shot, so don't get your hopes of another chapter too high. I _might_ make a prequel and/or sequel, if I get enough review asking for it. But, from experience, I'm leery of posting them. I did a prequel/sequel for an Inuyasha one-shot. It's been up for _over_ a year and has ONE MEASLY REVIEW! I posted chapter 2 a few months after I first posted it. I stopped working on it cause no one reads it, and I don't like how the third chapter turns out anyways.

_**SUMMARY**_

She promised to wait for him forever. He just shot her down and got permission to travel the countries to learn new jutsus. When he realizes what an important part of him he had left, he runs back to Konoha… to find her engaged to another man… **_Sasu/Saku, Kiba/Saku_**

* * *

STORY

Sasuke sighs, his hands in his hoodie pocket. Damn, he misses her. He had always called her annoying, but now he misses her constant pointless chats she tried to start with him. And he misses the way she'd always wait for him at the gates that lead into Konoha, no matter the weather. That is why he's heading back to Konoha. He remembers the last time he saw her…

"_So they were right…," a soft voice murmurs behind him as he reaches the gates. "You're leaving us… again."_

_He turns to see the Konoha's living cherry blossom watching him. "I won't be gone forever," he says nonchalantly. "I just need to know more jutsus to use to defeat Itachi," he growls._

_Sakura lowers her eyes. "That's all you ever think about or talk about… defeating your damned brother," she says angrily, her fists clenching tightly. "You don't care who you hurt, you're too busy training to defeat Itachi to avenge your clan. You don't care about anything but killing him!" she yells, raising her head to glare at him._

"_Sakura…," he says._

"_Go then. I'll wait for you like I always do… though you won't care!" she yells, turning to run back to her home, tears falling from her eyes as rain falls from the sky._

'_Even the sky cries for her…,' he thinks, before huffing. 'Bah, who cares, she's just a nuisance anyways.'_

He looks up to see he's at the gates. He looks around, expecting to see a pink head of hair waiting for him around the gates. But she's no where in sight. He sighs and heads into town. He's wearing a black hoodie with his clan's symbol on the back and black jeans; the hood of his shirt is up to hide his handsome face. It's been five years since he was last here, when he was only eighteen. Then, he had been a hot-throb; now at twenty-three, he's a drop-dead gorgeous man, as all the men in his clan had been for generations. He sees a kid of about seven holding gossip papers and asking people to buy them.

"Hey, mister! Wanna buy a paper? It's a special issue cause it's all about the newest engaged couple, two Jounin!" he says, shoving the paper towards him. Sasuke's about to tell the kid to go away when a wisp of pink hair in the cover picture catches his attention. He pays the kid fifteen yen, five yen more than the asking price. "Thanks mister!" the kid says, running off.

Sasuke looks at the headline… then does a double, then a triple take. The headline reads: _INUZUKI FINALLY PROPOSES TO HARUNO!_ Underneath it is: _And she accepted!_ Sasuke reads the article.

_After Uchiha Sasuke left, Haruno Sakura was devastated. Many thought she'd never be the same again. But Inuzuki Kiba decided to step in after watching her mope for over a month. After two months, she was smiling again, three months and she was laughing, four months and they were dating._

_Her friends, Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto encouraged the relationship to grow. "That teme was an idiot to leave her!" Naruto declares when asked about the Uchiha heir. "Even though I didn't like it when they started dating, I realized that Kiba-kun is _perfect_ for Sakura-chan! He makes her open up and laugh more than I've ever seen her in all the years I've known her combined! And we met as little kids!"_

_Ino, who is engaged to Nara Shikamaru, had laughed at the statement made by Naruto. "Kiba! If you hurt Sakura-chan, I'll kill you!" she said when asked of her opinion of the new fiancées. "Just keep her happy! And keep her away from that bastard Uchiha!"_

_After dating for four and a half years, the Inuzuki heir _finally  
_proposed to Sakura this past Sunday. The proposal spot was in the gardens behind the Inuzuki manor. Sakura laughed and hugged Kiba, sources say. Their marriage is planned for the third day of April of this year. The bridesmaids and groomsmen have already been picked out. The bridesmaids are Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. The groomsmen are Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji. Surprisingly, each bridesmaid has a fiancée within the groomsmen. Shikamaru and Ino are to be wed this Sunday. Naruto and Hinata will be wed this Saturday. Tenten and Neji will be wed this coming Friday._

Sasuke stops reading at that point. April third will be next Monday. And it's Wednesday now. Four weddings in just four days. All of which are surprising … to him at least. He had a feeling Shikamaru liked Ino. He _knew_ Hinata had feelings for Naruto, but was too shy to tell him how she feels. But he _never_ expected Neji to marry anyone. But the marriage that strikes the fiercest blow is Sakura's. He had expected she'd stick to waiting for him as she always had done. But five years _is_ a long time … time enough for feelings to change, it seems. His eyes drop to the ground. "I waited too long," he whispers brokenly. "I lost her…"

* * *

Sarah: **(evil grin)** hehe, Sasuke had it coming to him! Well, REVIEW! Tell me if ya want a prequel and/or sequel; and PLEASE make sure you read it if i do it! Arrivederci! 


End file.
